Arthur Ever After
by CJananSx3
Summary: After Arthur dies, Merlin is determined to bring him back. When Guinevere and Arthur’s child is born and rasied by hunters, what will happen when the hunters and warlock meet? Will they all be able to find a way to bring back Arthur?
1. Chapter1

I want to say something I've never said to you before... thank you...

And that was the last thing Arthur said. Before he drifted off. Before the light faded from his eyes. The last time Merlin would ever get to hear that voice again.

It couldn't be true. It just couldn't!

"Arthur, hey. No. Arthur..." Merlin begged. Thoughts were racing through his head faster than he could comprehend them. This was his destiny. This was his fate. This is the one person he dedicated the past ten years of his life to. His best friend. "Stay with me," Merlin whispered. "Arthur, no..."

Somewhere a voice was telling him that it was no use. He's gone, Merlin. But Merlin shoved the voice faraway, locked it up deep inside himself, and threw away the key. He was not going to lose Arthur forever. Maybe they would be kept apart for the time being. Maybe for a very long, long time. But they would be reunited. That's why Merlin listened to a new voice instead. A voice that he would much rather listen to. I will see him again. This is not the last time, my friend.

Merlin cried as his friend's body floated across the lake. He cried through Kilgharrah's speech of Arthur's destiny. He cried when he returned to Camelot and alerted everyone of the kings death. He felt the pain deep within his soul. But there was determination there too. A strong energy. A part of him that knew he would keep fighting. Fighting for Arthur until The Once and Future King could come back and fight for himself once more.

The sun shone down on the training field. The Queen looked down from her balcony. The knights, led by Sir Leon, were fighting rigorously against one another. "Tighter stance, Percival!" Gwen heard Leon reprimand from down below. She held onto the railings to steady herself from a sudden dizzy episode. Gwen had been feeling sick for the last few days for no good reason. She had been confined to her bed by strict orders from Gaius. Luckily, Merlin took pity on Gwen and put a comfortable chair on the balcony for her to use.

Merlin. He had been on her mind often lately. After he had returned from the Isle of the Blessed without her beloved husband, she questioned Merlin's faith. If Gaius was telling the truth and Merlin truly did have magic, was he corrupted? Did he truly do all he could to save Arthur? But all doubts left as soon as they came. Of course, it was Merlin. Merlin couldn't hurt a fly, much less his best friend.

After Arthur's funeral she had a few calm weeks. Whether that was because the council wanted to give her time to mourn, or there actually was no real threats she wasn't sure. Either way, she spent most of that time consulting with Merlin about magic. It goes without saying that she had been scared of magic her whole life. Magic could be blamed for her father and brother's death, but those sorcerers were evil. Merlin showed her the truth behind magic. Evil was in the person who held the weapon, not the weapon itself. It had taken her quite awhile, but she was slowly able to gain traction in the council to lift the ban on magic.

And then of course, once again, there was Merlin.

Merlin could never resist Gwen's I know you're still hiding something look, and eventually fessed up to being Emrys. That was the day Gwen realized just how powerful Merlin truly was. He had such a great destiny, to assist Arthur in making the perfect kingdom. With the way he acted in explaining his destiny, the crestfallen expression, he clearly thought he had failed. How wrong he was. Not only had all the kingdoms been united because of him and Arthur, Arthur wouldn't have been able to do it by himself. And if none of that convinced him, she had another idea.

One Week Later...

Gwen had been feeling much better than she had last week, not that she would admit that she still felt a little queasy. Anything to get out of that boring room.

The council had moved at a much quicker pace than she expected with all the logistics of taking off the magic ban. Although, she supposed, all the newer councillors were much more open to change than any of Uther's were.

Gwen was confident that this was the correct thing to do. But despite her confidence, she didn't know anything about sorcery besides what Merlin had told her. So she did what anyone did when they need information on a difficult manner. She went to Gaius.

"Gaius?" Gwen knocked on the physicians door.

"Come in, My Lady."

Gwen walked into the cluttered room that was Gaius and Merlin's chambers. "You know you can call me Gwen," she said with a smile.

He chose to ignore the comment. "Is there something you wanted, My Lady?"

"Can I get another remedy to help with the dizziness?" Her smile turned into more of a nervous grimace. "And I have another question. It's about the ban on magic."

"Yes?" slowly, he gave her a famous eyebrow raise that no one would dare try to best.

"I don't know much about magic, Gaius. I don't feel as if I can properly rule over a kingdom that welcomes magic with the little knowledge I have."

"I see. You need a Court Sorcerer," he replied, beginning to search the shelves for a potion.

"It appears so," she replied, "I know you have always been a trusted advisor of Camelot. Can I ask you a question and get an honest answer without personal feelings clouding your judgement?"

"I can try, Gwen," Gaius said with a comforting smile. They way he used her actual name in this troubling situation did not slip by her, and made her smile a bit.

"Would Merlin make a good Court Sorcerer?"

He thought for a moment, but didn't seem surprised by the question. "I believe that Merlin has always wanted the best for the kingdom and would never put himself first," He appeared to choose his words carefully."Merlin has saved Arthur more times than anyone can count. I think you would be making a good decision."

The Queen of Camelot smiled. "I'm glad we agree." She took the potion Gaius handed her and smiled back at him as she walked out the room.

It was a cloudy day out. Gwen stood out on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard. Hundreds of people were patiently waiting for the important speech she was about to make. Not wanting the rain to interrupt her, she began without delay.

"People of Camelot, I know that you have undergone some unexpected changes recently, and I greatly appreciate your compliance. I would like to make what I believe to be the final shocking change to this gracious kingdom." The Queen paused and glanced around the crowd for dramatic effect, something she remembered Arthur did often. Deciding that their overall curiosity looked peaked, she continued. "As you all know, The Battle of Camlann was the cause of many devastating losses, including that of our beloved king." She took a deep breath, willing her voice not to break. "But the loss would have been even greater, if not for magic."

The crowd broke out in a bit of a ruckus. Gwen paused for a long moment to give the crowd time to digest the information. It had been decades since magic could even been spoken of in Camelot, and now the Queen herself was talking about it openly

"Please." She spoke in a firm and authoritative tone. The crowd quieted. "Ask any of our knights. A great sorcerer served as Camelot's savior when all seemed lost. We would have been overridden by Morgana's army without this man. He has proven to me that magic can be a force for good." She stopped, absorbed the silence. Unsure whether or not this was a good reaction she forged ahead trying to keep the nerves out of her voice. "In light of this information, this has lead the council and I to lift the ban on magic."

Even from the balcony high up, Gwen could hear the gasps of disbelief. However, no one spoke. Some looked uneasily at each other, others averted their eyes away, but most just looked at the Queen as if waiting for her to say it was all a big joke.

Finally, a man spoke up. "How do we know this isn't a trap for sorcerers and witches?"

"Because," Gwen replied with a smug smile, " I have elected a Court Sorcerer. Emrys, the most powerful warlock to ever exist, himself."

A few eyes in the crowd went wide in recognition of the name.

"M'lady, who is Emrys?" A woman asked, curiosity clearly getting the best of her.

Gwen had been waiting for this moment. She stood up even prouder as stepped slightly to the side. "See for yourself."

Merlin listened to Gwen's speech from behind a pair of shut doors. He couldn't believe all that had occurred in the past few weeks. And somehow, through it all, he ended up here. Standing in the royal chambers behind Gwen, who was about to introduce him to the whole of Camelot as Court Sorcerer! The only thing that could have made it better was Arthur...no, he wouldn't let his thoughts spoil this moment.

He looked down at the clothes that Gwen had made for him. They were fit for a noble, so he felt as if he shouldn't wear them. He had to remind himself that he was considered a noble now. Manservant to noble, who would've thought? The clothes were the red of Camelot, with swirls of blue and gold on the ends of the sleeves and embroidering the neckline.

When Gwen had proposed it, he almost fainted. Almost. He'd rather muck out the stables everyday for the rest of his life than prove Arthur right by swaying like a girl. The hopeful look on her face just couldn't be refused. To be honest, he would've accepted anyways. He may have failed Arthur, but he wasn't going to fail Camelot too.

He wasn't able to give the situation anymore thought because the doors opened. Queen Guinevere of Camelot stood looking as beautiful as ever, encouraging him to come out on the balcony. He gave her a look that said Do I have to? but there was no getting out of it. He was given a friendly shove by Leon, who just so happened to be the knight behind him, towards the balcony. Within seconds he was standing in front of hundreds of people, all of which who looked flabbergasted.

"Merwin?" A little voice called from the crowd.

Merlin squinted to see Casiana, a small girl from the lower town he frequently passed when walking through the streets. Often she would walk next to him and babble about the stuff she did everyday. He enjoyed her childlike innocence. Even with all that was happening at the moment, he couldn't help but wave. "Hi Casiana!"

Several people in the courtyard started to call out as well..

"Is that Merlin?"

"That's that manservant!"

"He doesn't look all powerful to me..."

"Isn't that Gaius' ward?"

"I've seen him! That's Merlin!"

"He can't be a sorcerer! Much less Emrys!"

"Quiet please!" Gwen called out, interrupting all the exclamations of disbelief. "This is Emrys and he is the new Court Sorcerer."

The sky chose this moment to begin sprinkling. The rain picked up strength, quickly becoming a shower. The crowd began to disperse. Merlin knew that if these people left, he would never be given any credit. He knew he could prove to them he was worthy. He would show them the good of magic. For Guinevere. For Camelot. For Arthur.

"Turnian sê regnian to sunne!" Merlin chanted as he felt the warmth and energy flowing through him. He felt the burning sensation behind his eyes that said his magic was working. He shot a bolt of light with the power of all the elements giving him strength. Then the sky cleared, and the sun shone for the first time that day.

He looked back towards the crowd, worried for their reaction. He was taken by surprise when an elderly woman bent down.

"Lord Emrys has freed us!"

While the title "Lord" given to him by the druids often made him uncomfortable, he knew this moment wasn't about him. This was about the people.

One by one they all bent down, sending out a chant like a pulsing signal. "Long live Lord Emrys!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't explain anything last chapter and there wasn't any splits between he POV's. This is my very first fanfic *yay!* and I think I've got it mostly figure out now. I'm really excited and I always appreciate constructive criticism so don't be afraid to leave a comment! Also, this takes place directly after Arthur's death in Merlin and is canon with the show (no slash). And we haven't gotten to it yet (I think chapter 4), but in Supernatural somewhere after season 13 where Jack exists but there isn't a big bad and they are just living and peacefully hunting monsters. I know you'd rather not listen to me babble so I'm gonna get this show on the road! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Supernatural as **

**much as I wish I did. **

Gwen stared down at the crowd in awe.

"Long live Lord Emrys!" There were a great few in the crowd who were crying tears of joy, passionately chanting the name of their savior.

She looked over to see Merlin releasing butterflies into the air, something that was just so Merlin. The most powerful warlock could have shot fire into the air, made the wind blow to his will. But no. He made beautiful butterflies of many different colors. They flew down around the crowd and played with the little kids, causing laughs of joy. Only Merlin would use his power to make such beauty.

Glancing back towards the crowd, she was taken aback by surprise. There were some people, as few as they were, chanting their own words of magic. Roses and wildflowers of all kinds began to bloom and wrap themselves around the railings of the balcony. Bright green ivy climbed up the stones pillars. After the many transformations took place, the courtyard looked more beautiful than she had ever seen it before.

_How ironic. _Uther had dedicated his life to ridding Camelot of all sorcery, and he still failed miserably. It was as if magic refused to leave this land. As Merlin had explained it, Magic was intertwined with Camelot. Gwen had no problem believing it.

She gripped the edge of the balcony suddenly, crushing a dandelion in the process. She felt light headed. It was probably just the overwhelming situation. That was it. Her vision became blurry, the colorful world around her fading together. She felt gentle hands slowly lowering her down. Normally she would have shoved away, but her head hurt _very badly. _She looked up into what she knew was Merlin's eyes, but she did not register the words he producing.

"Gwen? Gwen are you all right?" Gwen felt Merlin lift her chin up so she looked into his eyes as he spoke to again. "What's wrong Gwen? Can you walk? Do you need Gaius?" Finally recognizing the rising panick in his voice as Merlin's question started to come at a more rapid pace, she shrugged him off.

"I'm perfectly fine, Merlin. Just feeling a little faint," she spoke softly as she regained her senses. He was clearly not convinced. "Will you help me back to my chambers?" Gwen said with a fake smile. She knew it wouldn't fool Merlin, but the expression might suffice for the rest of the crowd that was growing with concern.

Getting the message, Merlin gently helped her up. "Of course, My Lady."

Now that she was standing up, her headache was a bit more severe. Otherwise, she was actually feeling fine. No signs of her previous episode were evident. She made it to her room with the warlock's help and Leon clearing the hallway ahead for them. She tried to tell them it wasn't worth the fuss and she was feeling fine now, but she understood their overprotective tendencies. It had to have been the heat from the sun and the noise of the crowd coming all at once. She was just a little overwhelmed, that's all. That's all it could be, right?

scene break*

Gaius watched the whole ordeal from his window, having to stay with a very sick patient in his chambers. However, that didn't stop him from taking a moment to be proud of his surrogate son. Merlin was the closest thing Gaius would ever have to a son. Gaius had begun to feel old, but the fight in him was restored when Merlin had arrived. Now that Merlin had achieved what he was destined to do, Gaius knew he could die happy knowing that he played a small part in helping with that achievement.

He had returned back to help the poor man in his sick bed drink some tea when he heard the gasps of fear outside the open window. He ran as quickly as his old limbs would take him back to the window to find the Queen had fallen. Even from this far away, he could see the panick on Merlin's face.

Gaius knew that if he made the trip to see the Queen right now, he would have to run back for his supplies soon. As anxious as he was, Gaius could do nothing until someone brought him information. He figured it best to wait it out until he knew what he was dealing with.

Speaking of which, right at that moment Sir Leon walked through the door with the look all the soldiers had in stressful situations. The look of _real __men don't look scared during battle. _Immediately he went into details. "Gaius, the Queen has fallen. She was feeling faint and said she had a headache. I led her and Merlin back to her rooms and came here directly afterwards."

"Thank you, Sir Leon," Gaius replied genuinely.

"Of course. Anyway I can help?"

Gaius didn't actually have a job for Leon at the moment, but Leon looked as if he needed a distraction.

"Yes, can you get someone to watch my patient? Tell them to get me immediately if he takes a turn for the worst." Gaius looked sadly at the sick man. "Then return to the Queen's room."

"Of course." Leon obeyed without question and ran out the door.

Grabbing a few herbs and a tonic for the headache, Gaius followed him out the door, going the opposing way towards the royal chambers.

scene break*

She watched the scene play out from the magical water she was using to scry.

The old court physician was walking as fast as he could move. _He clearly cares about the peasant queen. _She smiled evily. _Just another friend of Arthur's she would get to hurt. _

The Queen appeared to be fine, quite a contrast to her pale state earlier. However convenient it would have been for the Queen Guinevere to have died then and there, things just never worked out the way they should. Finally, the old man made it to the oversized bedroom.

"My Lady, how are you feeling?"

"Gaius, I'm actually feeling fine. Whatever had come over me earlier has passed, only leaving a measly headache behind."

"Are you sure? You weren't even able to focus your eyes just a few minutes ago!" The new Court Sorcerer was just as worried as everyone else.

_Traitor. _How could someone as powerful as Emrys himself betray the great Morgana? He of all people should hate the Pendragons who discriminated against all the innocents with magic. And he is the one who struck Morgana down. The witch could not kill Emrys, but she could take everything away from him. Like he deserves. She watched as the rest of the scene played out.

"Why are you two so worrisome all the time?" The Queen suddenly exclaimed, scaring even the witch. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm fine for you to get it through your thick skulls?! Seriously Merlin, your just as overbearing as you say Gaius is!"

The room collectively, including the witch, stared at the Queen in surprise. Queen Guinevere herself looked surprised. "I...don't know what came over me."

"I think maybe I do," The physician said slowly. He looked towards Merlin. "You May be the Court Sorcerer but you are still my apprentice. Put it together. Nausea, fatigue, headaches, mood swings. You know this Merlin."

After the physician pointed it out, the witch knew exactly what was going on. However, the idiot boy seemed to be too dense to get it.

"I'm not sure I follow, Gaius..."

"Sometimes your ignorance surprises me," the physician sighed. "I could be wrong," he looked at Gwen pointedly, "but I believe you are pregnant."

The occupants of the room were shocked into silence, but the witch couldn't hold the concentration to watch any longer. She pulled her mind back into the cave she had been occupying. Her evil laugh echoed off the walls. Had anyone been standing nearby, they would've been inclined to run from the malicious cackle that seemed to radiate from the cave.

The witch muttered a single sentence to herself. "Why kill the Queen when you can kill the Prince..."


End file.
